Un San Valentín que solo Ellos sobreviven
by SakuraSakata
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Kagura quiere agradecerle a las personas que le rodean pero hay una persona a la cual se quiere confesar pero para eso tiene que soportar todo lo que pasa ese día.


Kagura estaba, durmiendo en la Yorozuya tranquilamente, cuando siente que Gintoki grita a todo pulmón "QUIERO CHOCOLATES, ONEGAI, CHOCOLATES", y se acordó de que hoy era el día de San Valentín, tendría que darle chocolates a las personas que quería, y lo más horrible era que quería a un sádico bastardo, ella en un acto desesperado, salió de la Yorozuya, ella iba a una tienda de pasteles para poder comprar los chocolates, pero obviamente se dirigía a la casa de Otae para que le prestara un poco de dinero.

"Anego, necesito su ayuda."

"Ohayo Kagura-chan, para qué me necesitas?"

"Mesyequepuyorecomprarhgchocolates" murmuro Kagura porque creía que era muy estúpido lo que iba a pedir.

"Qué? No le entiendo Kagura-chan."

"Anego, lo diré rápido pero yo quiero que me des dinero para comprar chocolates" Kagura había dicho súper rápido y totalmente roja, pero Otae le había entendido.

"Araa… Kagura-chan, va a darle chocolates a alguien importante?"

"No, solo a Gin-chan, Shinpachi y dos personas más."

"Me pregunto quienes serán esos alguien más."

"Son unos amigos, que conocí en la tierra antes de conocer a Gin-chan."

"Ah, me parece bien que se los des de gratitud" dijo Otae pero traía algo entre manos, para descubrir quien serían esos alguien más.

Kagura y Otae se dirigieron a la pastelería a comprar chocolates, de hecho serían seis chocolates, bueno ahora estos serían los destinatarios:

-Gintoki: dos chocolates (Otae y Kagura)  
-Shinpachi: dos chocolates (Otae y Kagura)  
-Sougo: un chocolate (Kagura)  
-*Persona desconocida*: un chocolate (Kagura)

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, se encontraron con Hinowa y Tsukuyo quien estaba peleando con el pastelero porque había hecho unos arreglos mal, mientras que Hinowa intentaba calmar a Tsukuyo, lo que había pasado era que pusieron lo mismo que habían puesto el San Valentín del año pasado, pusieron "De Tsukuyo para Gintoki".

"Hola, Tsukky, Hinowa, que hacen acá?" Pregunto Kagura ignorando el hecho de que Tsukuyo estaba casi matando al pastelero.

"Ah, Kagura, vine a hacer un pedido para la Yorozuya pero este hombre no aprende que es de Yoshiwara para Yorozuya y puso de Tsukuyo para Gintoki, Y ustedes?"

"Vinimos para comprarle chocolates a Gin-chan y Shinpachi" dijo Kagura totalmente despreocupada.

"Kagura-chan no se olvide de sus amigos" dijo Otae con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"Kagura, tienes pretendientes?" Dijo Tsukuyo más calmada (ahora había soltado al pastelero).

"NO! Solo son unos antiguos amigos, solo eso y nada más" dijo Kagura sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"Bueno, si Kagura-chan lo dice así, es porque así es" dijo Hinowa con su sonrisa.

Kagura estaba en el mostrador pidiéndole al viejo que escribiera en uno "De: Kagura Para: Gin-chan" y en otro "De: Kagura Para: Shinpachi" y los otros los escribió en un papel, para que las demás no escucharan cuáles eran sus nombres.

Salieron de la tienda, y Otae ve a Sa-chan, quien estaba cargando dos docenas de rosas de chocolate, obvio para nuestro (mi nii-chan *mundo de la autora*) Gintoki.

"Sarutobi, que haces cargando todo eso?"

"Se las llevaré a Gin-san, para que me ame, como yo lo amo a él."

"Sa-chan, Gin-chan no la va a querer nunca, entiéndelo, maldita acosadora, me robaste una toalla cuando estaba en el baño."

"Pensé que era la de Gin-san, porque él la ocupo y tu mocosa acaso te gusta Gin-san que vives con él."

"No, maldita psicópata, él no me gusta solo que me da techo donde vivir."

"Mentirosa, yo se que te gusta."

"A mi me gusta otra persona, nada que ver con Gin-chan."

"Si es así como se llama?" Dijo la kunoichi en posición de ataque.

"SU NOMBRE ES OKITA SOUGO EL CAPITÁN DE LA PRIMERA DIVISIÓN DEL SHINSENGUMI, CONTENTA…" Kagura había dicho el secreto, se coloco roja más roja que su qipao "mierda, lo he dicho."

"Kagura-chan le gusta Okita-kun?" Dijo Otae.

"Kagura, te gusta el chico Shinsengumi?" Dijo Hinowa y Tsukuyo.

"Si, si me gusta, él es uno de los chocolates, pero no puedo decirles el otro nombre." Kagura lo pensó mejor y podía conseguir ayuda de aquellas mujeres para darle el chocolate a Sougo. "Me pueden ayudar a como darle este chocolate?"

"Claro Kagura-chan." Dijeron las cuatro mujeres a la vez.

"Primero debes llegar con Okita-san y decirle lo que sientes." Dijo Otae.

"Luego, debes darle los chocolates y decirle que son para él." Dijo Hinowa.

"Y luego, decirle, Átame y hazme lo que quieras." Dijo Sarutobi.

"SARUTOBI, Kagura no es una masoquista como tú." Dijo Tsukuyo, apuntando a la otra ninja con un kunai.

"Tsukky, no te alteres, era de mentira."

"Más te vale, bueno, Kagura debes contarle lo que sientes."

"Pero si me rechaza?" Había dicho Kagura con voz apagada.

"No te vas a echar a morir porque un idiota te dijo que no le gustabas, además eres muy bonita y puedes trabajar en Yoshiwara si quieres." Había dicho Tsukuyo

"Si, Kagura-chan, te podemos encontrar trabajo como cortesana o Hyakka." Había dicho Hinowa para ablandar lo que había dicho Tsukuyo.

"Kagura-chan si no te gusta eso, también te puedes ir con nosotras, te enseñaremos como ser una muy buena anfitriona." Lo había dicho Otae, porque la idea de que trabajara en Yoshiwara era un poco subida de tono (no de uno si no que de diez mil).

"O también puedes ser una ninja, con Hattori estamos buscando nuevos chicos para entrenarlos." Era la primera idea cuerda de Sarutobi Ayame, en mucho tiempo.

"Muchas gracias chicas, las quiero, bueno tendré que ir a darle los chocolates a Gin-chan, vamos?"

"Por supuesto, nosotras también debemos darle nuestros chocolates." Respondieron las demás.

Kagura caminaba con las cuatro mujeres hacía la oficina de la Yorozuya Gin-chan, estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando se dieron cuenta que un sonido retumbaba por las paredes, Gintoki le estaba pegando al escritorio por ser que no tenía chocolates.

"Gin-chan ya llegue, y traje a unas personas conmigo." Dijo Kagura acariciando a Sadaharu que había sentido su olor.

"A quien le importa, nadie me da chocolates, Kagura entiendes eso, SOY GIN-SAN EL GRAN YOROZUYA, EL HEROE DE LA GUERRA, EL INVENSIBLE." Había dicho con sus fuerzas.

"Gin-chan, no quieres que todo Kabuki-cho se entere de que eras Shiroyasha, bueno, sabes no te daré lo que te iba a dar por insolente." Las demás mujeres estaba escuchando la pelea padre e hija que estaban teniendo.

"QUÉ? ME VAS A DAR CHOCOLATE?" Dijo Gintoki, con tono desesperado.

"Lo iba a hacer y las demás igual." Dijo Kagura dirigiendo la mirada a las demás chicas detrás de ella.

"Otae, Tsukky, Hinowa, acosadora y mi linda hija me van a dar chocolates." Había dicho Gintoki con aire de suficiencia.

Kagura había dejado el chocolate en la mesa y se dirigió a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi, para darle los chocolates a Sougo.

Cuando llega se dirige a Yamazaki quien estaba en la entrada.

"Ah, china-san que hace acá?"

"Llama al maldito del Sádico."

"Bueno, llamare a Okita Taicho." Yamazaki había salido corriendo para avisarle a Sougo que la chica China estaba ahí.

"Araa… China, que haces acá?" Dijo Sougo con tono aburrido.

"Ehh, sádico, de hace mucho he sentido cosas por ti, así que-" Antes de que Kagura pudiera terminar, el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, más conocido como el bastardo Sádico se había echado a reír.

"China, yo sabía que sentías algo por mí, pero nunca creí que fuera para tanto, quien sería tan idiota de enamorarse de ti." Dijo Sougo entre risas.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Kagura después de que la habían rechazado fue correr, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, iba en dirección a la Yorozuya, había pensado en irse al espacio con su padre pero, no iba a volver a Gin-chan, entonces, se le ocurrió la idea de quedarse en Yoshiwara, podría trabajar, de cortesana si quería, ya tenía dieciocho, así lo podía olvidar más rápido.

Llego a la Yorozuya, vio a Otae, Tsukky, Hinowa, Sa-chan, Shinpachi y Gintoki, sentados cuando corrió a los brazos de Hinowa. Lloro todo lo que pudo.

"Gin-chan…" estaba diciendo en sollozos "me iré a vivir a Yoshiwara, no quiero volver a ver a nadie solo a ustedes seis, a nadie más entienden."

"Kagura, no te vas a ir a trabajar a Yoshiwa, no no y no."

"Gin-chan ya soy toda una mujer, me acaban de rechazar y no le puedo volver a ver la cara a ese bastardo Sádico."

"Bueno, pero debes prometerme que no tendrás ese trabajo con nadie, lo único que harás será trabajar con las Hyakka."

"Me puedo ir, con Tsukky?"

"Así es, pero Hinowa, Tsukuyo, no le harán trabajar a Kagura nada de cortesana.

"Bueno, esa será la condición, trabajara como Hyakka." Dijo Tsukuyo.

Kagura estaba caminando a Yoshiwara con sus cosas arriba de Sadaharu, tenía la mirada baja, la habían rechazado de la peor manera posible, como se le ocurre reírse de los sentimientos de alguien.

_**En el Shinsengumi una hora antes luego de que Kagura se había marchado de la confesión.**_

"Sougo, que quería China musume?" Dijo Hijikata al ver que Sougo estaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Hijibaka-san la he cagado, China se me confesó y yo la rechace, tenía la posibilidad de decirle que yo también la quiero pero, mi orgullo salió solo y dije cosas horrendas."

"Eres un idiota, al igual que yo, por mi orgullo deje a tu hermana, siendo que la amo como loco, no hagas lo mismo que hice yo, ve a la Yorozuya y llámala para contarle la verdad." Por primera vez le encontraba razón a Hijikata, él salió corriendo en dirección a la Yorozuya.

Cuando llego, abre la puerta, gritando Kagura.

"Aquí está el bastardo quien me quito a Kagura." Había dicho Gintoki, con tono de padre protector.

"Danna como dice que le quite a China?"

"Kagura acaba de partir a Yoshiwara a trabajar, fue tu culpa que ella no quiere ver a nadie." Cuando escucho eso Sougo salió corriendo, la iba a perder, por una estupidez.

Paso por todos los lugares en los que estuvo con China, la casa Yagyuu, Takagamahara, el parque de las peleas, el río, y por último el lugar donde se conocieron, el parque de sakuras, que ahora estaban cayendo las hojas, era otoño, su mente le traía recuerdos de Kagura a cada rato, luego tomo pie firme y partió sin vuelta atrás hacia Yoshiwara.

Cuando llego, pensó en donde podía estar, luego vio a una cortesana que se le hacía conocida.

"Señora de Danna, quiero saber dónde está Kagura?" Pregunto amablemente a Tsukuyo quien lo miro de reojo.

"Por qué te lo diría si fuiste tú quien le rompió el corazón?"

"Porque yo soy el único quien se lo puede arreglar y hacerla sonreír."

Tsukuyo capto que él tenía sentimientos hacia Kagura así que le dijo donde se encontraba. Cuando llego al lugar que le había dicho Tsukuyo, vio a una muchacha sentada, llevaba un kimono rojo corto y botas largas, unas calcetas rayadas y un moño, ya no llevaba sus bollos, él camino hacia ella y él le agarro la cara y comenzó a besarla, no le importaba si los estaban viendo, después de todo era Yoshiwara.

"Sádico que mierda haces?"

"Reclamando lo que me pertenece para que nadie más en este lugar te toque."

"Pero, me rechazaste."

"China, recuerda estas palabras porque no las volveré a decir, te amo, fui un idiota, bueno, me gustas."

"Que acabas de decir?"

"Te dije que no lo iba a repetir, ahora dime donde hay una habitación, estoy un poco cansado."

"Entras por esa puerta a la izquierda." Cuando Kagura termino de decir eso, Sougo la tomo en brazos, y se dirigió a la habitación. "Que vas a hacer?"

"Mejor te muestro lo que vamos a hacer en vez de decir lo que vamos a hacer." Lo que entendió Kagura fue "Vamos a tener relaciones como conejos hasta que no te puedas parar." Kagura se puso roja totalmente, ya habían llegado a la cama, él estaba encima de ella "China, mejo no pienses lo que vamos a hacer."

Sougo comenzó a besar el cuello de Kagura haciendo que ella soltara unos pequeños Ahhh~ mientras que él solo reía.

_Yo soy menor de edad tengo tan solo trece años, así que lo demás se lo dejo a su imaginación._

Al otro día Kagura despertó con Sougo a su lado y lo despertó diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar, pero Sougo no dijo nada.

"Bueno, iré a entregarle personalmente el chocolate a él, adiós Sádico." Justo cuando se paró, él le agarro la muñeca.

"A quién vas a ver, te dije que solo eres mía." Dijo Sougo con aura sombría.

"Solo a darle las gracias por, recordar que siempre tengo que tener una sonrisa en el rostro." Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Es corto si lo sé, pero, hay un segundo que también estoy creando, bueno este es de San Valentí, y el otro es del White Day, y vendrá un monstruo a quitarle a Kagura a Sougo, será bueno, creo, pero bueno, aquí tienen uno que escribí justo el 14 de Febrero pero estaba sin computador y anoche me quede en vela terminándolo y corrigiendo algunas partes.**


End file.
